Gila
by kerdus susu
Summary: "Ojek payung?"; Tapi seenggak peka-pekanya Yixing, nyatanya Joonmyun tetap suka. Jadi sebenarnya, yang gila siapa? ;Sulay;


Namaku Kim Joonmyeon.

.

Panggilan kerennya sih—

—_Justin._

_._

Tapi aku jarang menggunakan nama itu karena aku ini anak yang rajin menabung. Jadi aku lebih sering dipanggil _Su-ho_.

Suho.

Umurku 18 tahun. Warna mataku sewarna batu kali, kulitku seputih susu bear brand, dan warna rambutku secerah mentari pagi.

Aku lahir dari keluarga ningrat yang—_sangat_—**HEM**—_kaya_, dan hidupku sejahtera.

Maaf sombong.

.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa aku ini mirip _leader_ boyband korea, tetapi aku tidak bangga. Aku lebih suka disamakan dengan aktor kawakan macam _Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Vin Diesel,_ atau _Angelina Jolie._

Ralat.

Yang terakhir salah fokus.

.

Disini—_hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini juga_—aku ingin mendeskripsikan sesuatu padamu. Ini tentang seseorang. Seseorang yang spesial. Temanku—_yang sebentar lagi otw taken olehku—amin_, dari negeri tirau bambu—bukan seekor panda, oke?

Ini tentang seseorang. Seseorang yang punya wajah oriental dan kulit sepolos bayi, lesung pipi kanan-kiri semirip bulan sabit. Punya sifat yang sedikit eum… **lain** dari pada yang lain. Sinonimnya sih unik, atau eum… aneh, _yeah._ Bahkan untuk orang awam sekalipun.

Seseorang yang namanya terdiri dari kata Zhang dan Yixing.

Ya.

_Aliando Syarief._

.

.

.

Hahahahahahaha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Nggak lucu ya?

_Shit._

.

.

**Gila**

_Sulay's Oneshoot_

Bahasa gawl, mamen.

_Beware!_

**Disclaimer**: Karakter bukan milik penulis

.

.

.

Jadi, namanya Zhang Yixing.

.

Panggilannya—Lay. _Yeah, Lei_.

.

Tapi Suho sendiri tetap lebih suka memanggilnya Yixing.

Karena Yixing terdengar lebih akrab dan lebih...

_…manis._

_._

Yixing itu aneh.

Ya.

Bahkan untuk orang-orang paling toleran macam dirinya akan menganggap Zhang Yixing itu sangat aneh.

_Sangat-sangat aneh_.

Nggak wajar.

Nggak etis.

Abnormal.

Secara fisik, dia normal. Laki-laki. _Tulen_. Tingginya 177 senti, bahkan melebihi tinggi badan Suho sendiri.

Catet, cuma selisih empat senti ya. **EMPAT** senti.

Kulitnya putih pucat. Rambutnya lembut hitam jelaga, hidungnya mancung, unyu, cakep—terhitung di atas rata-rata meski wajahnya punya kesan _nggak_ niat hidup.

Bicara soal Yixing, Suho jadi nostalgia dengan pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kejadian itu, kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Masih terekam jelas dalam angan.

.

Suho ingat, saat itu dia tengah berjalan berkeliling koridor sekolah selagi waktu istirahat berlangsung.

Sebagai ketua osis yang punya disiplin tinggi dan dorongan tersebelung untuk mejeng di depan adik kelas, sudah sepatutnya dia meluangkan waktu untuk mengecek tempat-tempat sekitaran sekolah, istilah kerennya sih—_patroli,_ jalan kesana kemari, kalau-kalau ada siswa yang sekiranya melanggar peraturan.

Keningnya mengerut ketika bola matanya terjatuh ke ujung koridor. Seseorang berdiri dengan menenteng sebuah tas gendong yang tampak cukup berat, berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi laki-laki di lantai dua.

Dengan langkah seribu, Suho buru-buru menghampiri sosok di ujung koridor itu. Tangan di pinggang macam tante-tante kalah arisan.

"Heh, kamu."

Si lelaki menelengkan kepala, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gestur bingung.

"Iya, _kamuuu_!" Suho menyilangkan tangan, dada dibusungkan, dagu didongakkan. Kesan arogan.

"Kamu menghalangi jalan, tahu."

.

Nada tegas, _husky_ nan seksi.

.

Senior sejati kalau ngomong kayak gini.

.

Laki-laki itu terdiam, mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Reaksi yang sebenarnya jauh dari harapan,

"Kamu ngomong sama… aku?"

"Enggak, sama pintu."

"Kok pintunya diem aja?"

"Iya nih, kayaknya pintunya lagi ngambek sama aku soalnya kemarin aku pipis enggak disentor—" Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening, sadar ia terbawa suasana, "Ya iyalah sama kamu, _bocah_." Nadanya mangkel, "Emangnya ini tampang mirip buronan RSJ sampe ngajak ngomong pintu?"

"… _agak_ sih."

Alis Joonmyeon berkedut-kedut.

_Kurangajyaaaaarrr._

Dia ini senior, lho. SENIOR.

Ketua osis, pula.

Dia ini jatahnya **DIHORMATI**!

"Sebenernya kamu ngapain berdiri di situ? Pakai sok bawa-bawa tas lagi. Ini belum jam pulang, tahu."

"Aku…" si lelaki menatap linglung, "…tidak tahu."

Suho menaikan alis, memperhatikan seragam si lelaki dari atas ke bawah, menyadari bahwa seragam yang dikenakannya kini belum memiliki badge yang lengkap seperti yang telah tertulis di peraturan sekolah. "Anak baru ya?" Suho kemudian berkesimpulan, "Kesasar?"

Kepalanya ditelengkan ke kanan, mengedip-ngedip _sok_ imut, "aku tidak tahu."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Suho jengah sendiri, "Namamu siapa?"

_Jangan bilang dia juga akan menjawab_ 'tidak tahu.'

"Yixing.." si lelaki menggerakan tangan ke udara, kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya berkali-kali sebagai isyarat,

"Aku… Zhang Yixing."

"Yixing?"

Suho mendengus remeh,

"Namanya kampung banget."

.

Senior sejati kalau kenalan kayak gini.

.

Sementara si anak baru hanya mengangguk-angguk, antara sadar atau tidak dia dihina,

"Kalau kamu?"

Suho berdehem, mengulurkan tangan dengan lagak _cool_, "Aku Kim Joonmyun."

"Jumum?"

"_Joonmyun_."

"Joonum?"

"_Joonmyun._"

"Jumyum?"

"**_Joon_**-**_myun_**," Suho mengeja dengan sabar.

"Ah! Aku mengerti!"

Yixing berseru riang, dan Suho mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Siapa coba?"

.

"...Joonmeyum."

.

"Lupakan. Panggil saja aku Suho," Suho menghela nafas, "Mungkin sebaiknya aku bawa kau ke ruang kesiswaan saja."

Ia memberi isyarat bagi murid baru itu untuk mengikutinya, sesekali meraih tangan lelaki itu kalau-kalau di tengah jalan dia tersesat.

Tangannya halus, omong-omong.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kesiswaan Suho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan si murid baru dari China. Dengan sopan dia panggil salah satu guru di ruang _staff_ kesiswaan, berusaha menjelaskan situasi yang kini dialami Yixing.

Ketika dia akan berbalik untuk kembali ke kelasnya setelah semua urusan selesai, Suho merasakan ujung kemejanya ditarik pelan. Menemukan Yixing dengan seulas senyum tulus tergores di bibir. Tangannya diremas lembut, sembari berucap,

"Terima kasih, Joonmyun."

.

Suho bersumpah, saat itulah dia merasa ia adalah makhluk paling tinggi di dunia.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Suho tak sengaja menemukan Yixing berdiri di bawah emperan toko untuk berlindung dari derasnya hujan, sepulang sekolah. Dia sendiri berdiri berlawanan arah dari murid baru itu. Satu tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku, yang lain menenteng payung, sementara kedua matanya tak pernah lepas sedikitpun dari pergerakan kecil yang diciptakan oleh si pemuda di seberang jalan.

Genggaman tangannya pada payung mengerat, telapak tangannya sedikit berkeringat meski cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya.

Suho sadar,

...dia sudah jatuh cinta.

Yixing berdiri dengan cardigan tipisnya yang tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menangkal hawa dingin yang menyergap. Kedua lengannya melingkar menyelimuti diri. Sepatunya diketuk-ketukan ke lantai beraspal. Bibirnya komat-kamit dengan telinga tersumpal sepasang headset putih.

Ia mencengkram gagang payung, memutar-mutarnya gugup. Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk memberanikan diri membuka payung pokemon kuning _ngejreng_-nya sebelum memberanikan diri menembus kepungan hujanm layaknya pangeran berkuda putih dengan segenggam keris.

Langkah-langkahnya tegas dan _menli_, wajahnya bersinar secerah mentari. Senyum gantengnya begitu _charming_ di depan mat—

**TIIIINNNNNNN—**

"OI, DEK. KALAU JALAN TENGOK KANAN KIRI DULU, DONG."

"MAAF OM, NGGAK SENGAJAAA."

.

Terlepas dari insiden tidak penting tadi, Suho terus melangkah.

Hingga kini ia telah berdiri di hadapan si obyek kesayangan.

Suho berpikir, jutaan _fangirl_ dan_ fanboy_ pasti berani bertaruh untuk menggantikan posisi seorang Zhang Yixing yang punya kesempatan beruntung untuk dapat berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan ketua osis paling ganteng seantero Korea, yang kini tengah tersenyum ganteng sembari mengulurkan payung _pokemon_ kuning nge-_jreng_ di tangan kanan.

.

Yixing menoleh.

.

Dan Suho pun meleleh.

.

Tangan Yixing terulur.

.

Dan Suho pun serasa ingin kabur.

.

Tangannya yang memegang payung dibelai Yixing.

.

Dibelai Yixing.

.

Be-_lai._

.

**Ungffff.**

.

.

Dan Suho baru berniat menjerit girang ketika tiba-tiba—

.

"Maaf mas. Saya nggak butuh ojek payung."

.

_…Sakitnya itu disini._

.

.

.

Semenjak itu Yixing dan Suho jadi lebih sering bertemu. Kebanyakan dengan cara _absurd_ dan (_agak_) maksa, memang.

Yixing menyebutnya sebagai suatu kebetulan, sementara separuh dalam diri Suho berharap bahwa ini adalah bagian dari suratan Tuhan.

Seperti cerita romansa klise pada umumnya, mereka berdua menjadi sahabat dekat di kemudian hari. Bagai sepasang sandal _swallow_ yang kemana-mana selalu bersama.

Bagai hidung dan upil yang saling melengkapi dalam suka dan duka. Dan kadang bagai minyak dan air yang punya banyak perbedaan, namun bisa hidup bersisian. Seiring berjalannya waktu Suho belajar,

_Zhang Yixing adalah pria paling abnormal dari pria-pria abnormal diantara pria-pria abnormal lainnya yang pernah ditemuinya di jagad raya._

Absolut. Dan itu mutlak.

Selain sifat yang suka linglung dan kelebihan kadar inonsen, Yixing masih menyimpan berjuta keanehan di balik bajuny— _maksud Suho_—dibalik muka polosnya.

Yixing itu _epic_. Ia adalah seorang fanatik warna ungu meski ia bukan seorang janda. Hobi mengunjungi kebun binatang setiap _weekend_ dengan alasan suatu saat nanti ia bisa melihat seekor unicorn disana.

Yixing akan lebih menikmati makan bubur pada malam hari dan bukannya pagi hari. Dia akan lebih suka makan mie instan goreng dengan kuah.

Ia akan menonton bioskop dengan sebilah jagung dan bukan popcorn. Dan Jika Yixing dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, makan telur mata sapi atau nasi—ia akan memakan nasinya dulu agar ia bisa menikmati telurnya kemudian, menyingkirkan putihannya dan memilih untuk memakan kuningannya saja.

Yixing akan turun dari mobil jika ia dan Suho pergi ke pom bensin, alasannya karena ia suka bau bensin yang katanya menenangkan hati. Yixing suka membiarkan pintu kulkas terbuka lebar dengan kepala di dalamnya jika ia merasa kegerahan di rumah.

Yixing suka sekali membuka kanopi mobil ferarri Suho ketika hujan turun—dan berakhir dengan Suho yang selalu kena omel papanya di pagi hari dan badan meriang.

Yixing juga menyukai aroma aspal basah, spidol papan tulis yang baru dibuka, kulit jeruk, karbol, atau yang paling parah yang dia pernah bilang adalah—menyan.

Yixing itu cengeng.

Ia akan menangis apabila ending film yang mereka tonton tidak sesuai harapan. Yixing pernah menangis ketika melihat seorang nenek kesusahan berjalan di rumah sakit. Yixing menangis saat ia mengetahui kucing piaraan tetangganya mati—bahkan memohon-mohon pada sang pemilik untuk mengadakan upacara pemakaman yang layak. Ia akan menangis melihat iklan orang hilang. Ia juga menangis apabila dia melihat berita kematian dan musibah di televisi.

Yixing suka tertawa sendiri jika ia membaca buku—bahkan buku pelajaran sekalipun yang semua pelajar tahu buku laknat macam itu tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Atau spontan menggerakan badan tiap ia mendengar lagu yang diputar dari _headset_nya—_entah dimanapun dia berada_

(biasanya berakhir dengan Suho yang buang muka dan bilang, "dia bukan temen saya")

Membersit ingus keras-keras saat makan. Atau ketika tiba-tiba dia melupakan apa yang hendak di katakannya di tengah percakapan. Dan mereka berdua akan menjerit-jerit sendiri setiap mereka menonton film horror.

Suho akan menjerit ketakutan karena hantunya yang terlalu mengerikan, sementara Yixing akan menjerit-jerit setiap ia menemukan aktor yang dianggapnya ganteng naudzubillah.

Tubuh Yixing itu ringkih, mudah sakit dan cedera sepulang latihan dance. Namun meski dalam keadaan sakit tingkahnya tetep saja pecicilan (dan nyebelin). Manjat pager sekolah, misalnya. Seolah hidupnya tidak pernah sengsara.

Tapi dari sifat kebanormalan Yixing yang kesekian, sifatnya yang paling dominan dan paling menyebalkan itu satu.

_Pelupa._

Kalau diibaratkan ke dalam Pentium komputer, mungkin otak Yixing masih masuk tahap kalkulator.

.

Entah sejak kecil Yixing memang keseringan mikir, atau ibunya pernah ngidam soal matematika saat hamil atau bagaimana, yang jelas tingkat kepikunan Yixing itu sudah kelewat batas normal.

.

.

Pernah suatu ketika Yixing menelponnya malam-malam dengan sesenggukan,

"Halo?"

"_J-joonmyun_…"

"Kau kenapa, Xing?"

"_Joonmyun, a-aku_…"

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?!"

"_A-aku… aku_…"

"Apa, Xing?"

"_Aku nggak tahu harus gimana Joon…"_

"NGGAK TAHU GIMANA? KAU KENAPA SIH?

_"A-aku udah nggak kuat lagi…"_

"Yixing, jangan coba macem-macem ya kamu."

_"Jadi Joon aku…"_

"IYA KAU KENAPA?"

_"Aku…"_

"Ya?"

"_A-aku_…"

"…ADA APA XING? JANGAN BUAT AKU PANIK, YA AMPUN."

_"A-aku tidak bisa menemukan ponselku."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_"Halo?"_

"…."

"_Joonmyun_—"

"…."

"_Hal—_"

.

_Tut tut tut._

.

.

.

Seoul sudah memasuki bulan Oktober.

Musim dingin menyergap tak disangka. Angin berhembus pelan, membelai rambut hingga menusuk tulang belulang saat kedua orang itu melangkah santai menembus jalanan distrik yang tertutup gumpalan saju. Jalanan yang kini berubah sepi dan beku. Butiran salju seringan kapas beriringan jatuh ke tanah.

"Woah…" Si pemuda berjaket krem mendongak, takjub, "Saljunya putih."

Suho yang tengah menyesap macchiato dari cup plastiknya mendongak, memutar mata pada Yixing yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya,

"Dari dulu juga udah putih kali."

**BUG.**

Kepalanya terpentuk sesuatu. Suho mengaduh, mengusap jdatnya yang baru saja terbentur keras.

Mengangkat alis manatap pemandangan di depannya—Yixing yang berhenti tengah mendongakan kepala ke atas dengan mata terpejam damai. Tangannya direntangkan lebar-lebar dengan lidah yang terjulur ke depan. Beberapa butiran salju otomatis berjatuhan mengenai permukaan lidahnya itu.

Alis terangkat lebih tinggi,

"Xing… Kamu ngapain?"

"_Mwenwiwipi sawju_…"

"Hah?"

Yixing membuka mata setengah, tersenyum simpul, "Mencicipi salju," katanya, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Yixing, sehat?"

"_Sewwhat_ _kok_."

Suho menghembuskan nafas. Gumpalan uap putih mengepul mengiringi ke udara. Satu lagi keabnormalan dari seorang Zhang Yixing. Seolah keanehannya akan bertambah dengan setiap detiknya.

Membuang cup plastik yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah yang tersedia di sekitaran jalan, Suho kembali melanjutkan langkah, sengaja pura-pura tidak mendengar Yixing yang memanggil-manggilnya heboh di belakang.

Diam-diam Suho tersenyum kecil

Yixing berlari-lari hingga ia tiba di samping Suho, nafasnya terengah-engah, "Kau tega, sungguh."

Yang dituduh hanya menyeringai, lalu mengangkat bahu.

Yixing mengeluarkan suara lenguhan dramatis, kedua tangannya di satukan di depan dada, mengusap-usapkannya untuk mencari secerca kehangatan yang tersisa di sela-selanya.

"Dingin sekali…" gumamnya.

Suho melirik lewat ekor mata, "Kau itu aneh. _Masa'_ iya bawa sarung tangan sebelah doang?"

Yixing menoleh, "Kau tahu kenapa aku hanya pakai sarung tangan sepasang saja?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Supaya aku bisa melakukan ini," ia menyatukan tangannya secara otomatis dengan tangan kiri Suho yang bisa dijangkaunya, kemudian memasukan tautan tangan mereka ke dalam saku jaket kulit milik Suho. "Nah, begini lebih baik," katanya, "Berbagi lebih menyenangkan, benar?"

Suho mendengus malas, tapi dia tak bisa menahan senyum yang merambat ke bibirnya saat ia merasakan pegangan tangan mereka mengerat di dalam sana.

"Basi. Bilang saja yang sebelah ketinggalan."

.

Yixing nyengir.

.

.

.

Yixing melambai dari depan gerbang rumahnya, tampak rapi dengan seragam olahraganya yang berwarna biru menyolok. Suho yang melihatnya dari pertigaan bergegas mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

Ia menyadari pintu hatinya baru terketuk setelah sekian lama.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekad, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Ditolak atau diterima itu urusan belakangan, yang penting kita punya keberanian diri untuk mengungkapkan—

—setidaknya, begitu kutipan kalimat dari majalah Gadis langganannya.

.

Meskipun aneh dan tidak wajar, nyatanya Yixing tetap saja banyak yang suka.

Bukan, Suho bukannya cemburu. Dan dia juga bukan tipe yang pencemburu. Hanya saja, dia tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang menyentuh sahabatnya, membuatnya tertawa, membuatnya tersenyum, me—

Yah. Intinya Suho tidak suka.

.

Suara rem berderit, di telinga. Sepeda merah itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertaman bunga dengan pagar kayu kecil yang membatasi wilayah.

"Pagi,"

"Pagi juga, Myun." Seperti biasa, Yixing akan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Di telinga Suho, kalimat itu terdengar seperti, "Pagi, _Pap_. Mau sarapan?" Sebagaimana yang dilakukan istri pada suaminya di pagi hari.

"Berangkat sekarang?"

"Boleh,"

Yixing berjalan mendekati sepedanya, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di boncengan.

Tangannya secara otomatis beralih mencengkram kedua sisi kaos olahraga Suho yang tak jauh beda dengan yang dikenakannya saat ini. Begitu dirasa Yixing telah siap, Suho mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan demi perlahan. Ini masih terlalu pagi, jadi mereka tidak perlu cemas akan terlambat.

"Tumben kau bangun tepat," Suho mengejeknya dari depan.

Yixing tertawa kecil, "Entahlah, untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingat kalau sekolah masuk jam tujuh," ia memejamkan mata dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, menikmati sensasi hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan membuat beberapa helai rambutnya sedikit berterbangan, "Selain itu, aku merasa hari ini akan jadi hari yang hebat!" serunya semangat.

Suho menggigit bibir, gugup. Teringat akan keputusannya pagi ini. "Yixing..." panggilnya,

"Aku mau bicara. Boleh?"

Yixing tertawa lembut dari belakang, "Bicara atau curhat?"

"Curhat, sih."

"Kok curhatnya ke aku? Ke mamah dedeh dong,"

"Tadi pagi sih udah, di telepon,"

Suho menggelengkan kepala, mendesis galak, "Ini serius, Xing."

"Iya, iya. Jangan ngambek," Yixing menoel pinggangnya dengan telunjuk, "Kau mau cerita apa? Bicara saja," Nadanya berubah antusias, matanya cokelatnya berkilat penasaran.

"Jadi..."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar—

"Aku suka sama cowok," katanya pelan, memilih untuk tetap memfokuskan diri pada jalanan di depan. Ia tidak berani bertukar pandang dengan Yixing yang menatapnya penasaran,

"Tapi dia aneh."

Yixing memiringkan kepala, "Aneh?"

"Iya, aneh." Ia membenarkan. Kayuhannya pada pedal memelan. Ia ingin momen yang smepurna untuk sesi 'pernyataan cintanya' ini.

Suho melanjutkan, "Dia itu aneh. Penggila unicorn dan warna ungu. Masih muda tapi pikun, suka ngetawain buku, suka ketawa waktu liat film _horror._ Dia pernah nangisin kucing tetangga, nangisin nenek di acara minta tolong. Dia suka bau bensin, tanah basah, kayu putih bahkan kemenyan. Suka jilatin salju, dan nangisin orang asing. Intinya dia itu cengeng. Sok akrab. Inonsen. Ceroboh. Aneh. Gampang cedera. Boros. Kekanak-kanakan, dan menyebalkan."

Suho menghela nafas panjang,

Yixing mengerutkan kening.

"Kok kayaknya dia gila."

"Iya, gila—"

.

Jeda.

.

"—kayak kamu."

.

Suho menggigit bibir, harap-harap cemas kalau-kalau ia ditolak. Bagaimana pun, yang namanya ditolak itu sakitnya disini.

Detik demi detik berlalu, namun Suho tak kunjung mendengar sepatah katapun dari mulut Yixing.

Atau mungkin saja Yixing kini tengah menunduk malu-malu dengan wajah tersipu-sipu di belakang.

Bayangan manis itu akhirnya mendorong Suho untuk menolehkan kepala. Namun nyatanya, yang dia temukan dari wajah polos itu hanya kedipan mata, sorot mata linglung, dan raut bingung.

"Emangnya siapa cowok gila itu?"

Dan detik itu juga, Suho langsung membalikan badan dan mendengus keras-keras. Kayuhan sepedanya dipercepat, jengkel setengah mati.

.

Selain abnormal, nyatanya Zhang Yixing itu nggak peka.

.

.

Tapi se-enggak peka-pekanya Yixing, nyatanya Kim Joonmyun tetap suka.

.

.

"E-eh Joonmyeon, nyepedamu nyantai aja na—AWASSSS DI DEPAN ADA GEROB—"

.

BRAG.

.

"…bak."

.

.

"_Aw._"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Gaje banget, wkwkw. **

**Review, please? Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**


End file.
